Fate?
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Ryoma is in america for the U.S. Open, but why is Sakuno there too? And why is her grandma with her? Sakuno and Ryoma. RyoSaku summary edited on 2.14.09
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This chapter has been rewritten (for the better) and I hope you all enjoy. (January 3rd 2010)**

**Happy New Years! Hope this year I will achieve great Reviews! xD **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything. **

**Please spend a few moments to REVIEW! :) **

**Summary: Sumire had some business to attend to in America, bringing her granddaughter along for the ride. Sakuno bumps into Ryoma Echizen, will sparks fly between these two in New York City, seeing that nothing happened in Japan? **

**-x-x-x- **

When the one you admire most isn't with you, the days seem to never pass, they drag on and on. All you can do is sit and stare at nothing because whenever you do something, you find your thoughts going back to that special someone; how you and that person did the same thing, but together.

Its felt like ages since Ryoma Echizen left Japan to make a dream come true, leaving all his friends and family. Out of all of those who miss him, one person took his leave the hardest; Sakuno Ryuzaki. Although she tries her best to not show it, the young girl was miserable, her smiles were fake, the usual prominent shine in her chocolate orbs when she laughed is no longer there, nothing reached her eyes.

Every night, at exactly 8:30 PM, the T.V. would flip to the sports channel where the U.S. Open would be airing. Ryoma would be playing, winning against Pros from around the world. Sakuno, without fail, would always be in front of the T.V. watching, never cheering, for he would not be able to hear her anyway, although it pained her, the T.V. was the only way she could see him.

Before she went to bed, thoughts would fill her mind; _Does Ryoma-kun miss anyone here? Is he eating correctly? Does he ever feel the need to just come home? Will he come back? _Thought after thought about Ryoma would plague her mind, making her miss him even more, the last question scared her the most.

_How can I be so selfish? This is Ryoma-kun's dream, I'm not even that close to him, the most he can think of me is his coach's granddaughter, or the girl who made him lunch._ "I'm horrible."

-x-x-x-

Everyone was aware of Sakuno's blue personality; the Seigaku Regulars, her best friend Tomoka, her grandmother Sumire, even those school mates who use to ask for her homework and notes.

They all acted their best around her, trying to be normal and ignore her down attitude, but no matter what they tried, Sakuno just wasn't herself, no matter how hard she tried.

-x-x-x-

The sound of the alarm pulled her away from her dream world, chocolate orbs opened slowly and turned towards the sound, the clock read six-forty.

"I'm Late!" She cried, jumping out of bed and rushing through her morning routine.

Sakuno ran downstairs, dressed in her uniform, backpack ready, only to see her grandmother sitting on the kitchen table, leisurely sipping her coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

"What are you doing Obaa-chan? We are going to be late for school!" She cried, taking the paper away from the older woman.

"What are you doing, Sakuno? You don't have school today." Sumire replied, snatching the paper back.

Sakuno checked the wall clock in the kitchen, chocolate orbs stared back, greatly confused, "But it's Friday today."

"Weren't you listening yesterday when I explained the situation to everyone at practice?" She asked.

_I must have been zoned out. _Sakuno thought, trying to remember.

Sumire sighed, "I have business to attend to in New York and break is starting tomorrow, so you are coming with me, I don't like leaving you alone." She explained.

Sakuno walked back up the stairs in a daze. _Maybe we will see Ryoma-kun. _She thought, a real smile creeping up her face. "I got to call Tomo-chan!" She screamed, speeding up.

Sumire chuckled, it's been a while since her granddaughter yelled like that.

-x-x-x-

Tomoka stared are her phone, surprised that the caller said Sakuno. I wonder what she's calling for, school will start in a few moments." She thought out loud.

"Hello?" She asked, unsurely.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno screamed.

"What happened? Are you okay Sakuno?" She asked, worried.

"I'm going to America with my grandma!" She continued, just as loud.

Her two pig tails swung as she jumped up, disrupting the other students who were waitin for the teacher to enter. Tomoka smiled back sheepishly, "Sorry." Se said.

Right when she was about to continue her phone call the teacher entered the room, "Sakuno-chan, I can't talk now, the teacher just came in, message me every night okay?" Without letting her friend reply, the hyper girl shut her phone, happy that her friend seemed normal again.

-x-x-x-

It was almost time to board the plane, Sakuno paced back and forth, nervous about her first plane flight.

The Seigaku tennis coach sighed, "Oi, Sakuno, if you keep looking around like that, the security might come question you, you look very suspicious," She said, chuckling, "Why don't you go buy me and yourself a soda." She finished, handing her granddaughter some money.

Sakuno nodded, happy to do something that will keep herself busy, she grabbed the money and made her way over to the soda machine.

-x-x-x-

_I can see Ryoma-kun drinking Ponta under a tree, _She thought, staring at the purple drink in her hand.

All passengers on flight 302 to New York City please report to gate 3B, we are now beginning to board. I repeat, All passengers on flight 302 to New York City please report to gate 3B we are now beginning to board.

Sakuno, hearing this announcement rushed back to her grandma, but was stopped when she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She apologized, bowing her head.

"It's okay, it was my fault." The other person said.

_That voice seems familiar. _She thought, looking up, her chocolate orbs widened.

"F-Fuji-senpai! What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly confused.

The said person chuckled, "I came to find you Ryuzaki-chan, Coach was wondering where you were." He explained, making the younger girl blush.

"Sorry for the trouble." She said.

"It's fine, it's not that hard to find a cute girl with long brown braids." He said, smiling.

_That's so embarrassing, making a senpai look for you because you were day dreaming. _She thought, following the tennis prodigy quietly.

When they got there, all the Regulars were present to say their farewells.

"Be careful, nya." Eiji cried, pulling the young Ryuzaki in a bone-crushing hug, "I'll miss you Sakun-chan, when you get back let's go play tennis!"

"Let her go Kikumaru-senpai, it's my turn." Momoshiro said, taking the girl.

"Oi, if you see Echizen, tell him when he gets back, I'll crush him." Momo ordered, giving her a warm hug.

The others said their goodbyes, succeeding in causing a scene, before letting the two Ryuzaki's board the plane.

-x-x-x-

Sakuno gapped as she walked into the large hotel suite, "Obaa-chan, are you sure we are staying here?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the room.

"Of course," She replied, bringing her luggage into the room on the left, leaving Sakuno the room on the right.

Right when you enter the hotel room, a small living room is the first thing you see; a cream colored couch with gold embroidery was placed against the wall, across from it was a plasma screen T.V, and a small mahogany was present in between the two.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

-x-x-x-

"Obaa-chan, can I go explore the hotel?" Sakuno asked, sticking her head into her grandma's room, "I already finished unpacking." She added.

"As long as your careful, remember to take your phone and hotel card." Sumire reminded.

The brown haired girl nodded, grabbed the said items along with her tennis racket. Outside the room, the young girl automatically went searching for the tennis courts.

After the tennis prince left for America, Sakuno busied herself with tennis, with the help from the Seigaku Regulars, her tennis skills improved dramatically.

She made her way to the elevator, before she could press the down button, the elevator doors opened.

A horde of reporters exited, screaming questions as photographers clicked away, pushing Sakuno to the side.

_I wonder who can be so famous. _She wondered, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous celebrity.

Her world stopped as she saw a white hat and a red tennis racket.

-x-x-x-

**A/n: So, I decided to rewrite all of my stories because they were so pathetic -.- **

**I hope you like this version because the old one in going in the trash haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**RYOMA AND SAKUNO!!**

**a/n ok, it pains me to say this but I don't own anything...natha...zipp...so ryoma is not mine :'(**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar.**

**R and R**

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

**This is from the last chapter **

The elevator door opened and a group of people, reporters to be exact, came out.

Sakuno was pushed to the side by the crowd.

_who could be so famous as to cause so many reporters to surround them,_ She wondered.

Curiosity got the better of her and she tried to see who this famous person was.

She saw a white hate and a red tennis racket.

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

_Wait a WHITE hat and RED racket? Ryoma-kun? It couldn't be, could it? _Sakuno thought, feeling that it wouldn't hurt to find out she ran straight after the crowd of reporters that was already down the hallway.

"Excuse me." She cried as she pushed through the group, "Ah! Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Sakuno somehow, miraculously, went through the crowd of reporters with the goal of seeing her Ryoma-kun again.

In the middle of the group of reporters, to Sakuno's disappointment, was NOT Ryoma Echizen, but a Ryoma look alike.

Getting your hopes built up only to be crushed again is tiring so Sakuno went back to her room, not even bothering to play tennis.

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

"Obaa-chan I'm back." She cried, placing her shoes by the door.

"Welcome back Sakuno, but that was fast, it's either you run really fast or you just got bored." The old woman said, laughing at her own joke… if it was considered as such.

"I just got tired, there was a big group of reporters outside, I'm going to my room to take a nap." She said.

"ok...WAIT DON'T!" The tennis coach cried, running after her granddaughter, but It was too late Sakuno already went into the room.

"AAAHH!!" Sakuno ran out of her room straight towards her grandma for she saw a figure sleeping in her bed.

Sumire sighed, " Sakuno it's ok, take a closer look and see who it is." She comforted.

A confused Sakuno followed her grandma's instructions and went to take a closer look of the figure sleeping in her bed while holding her tennis racket for defense.

It, the figure, shifted and Sakuno being the klutz she is, was surprised by this action and tripped on something.

By doing this she woke up the stranger sleeping on her bed.

It, the stranger, got up groggily and helped Sakuno off the ground.

Sakuno hesitated but took the hand anyway. When off of her butt Sakuno looked up to thank the stranger for their kindness only to fall down again from pure shock.

"R-RYOMA-KUN!! H-how d-did you g-get in my b-bed? W-why are you h-here?" She sputtered, chocolate orbs wide.

_She still stutters and blushes_ He thought.

Ryoma smirks, "che, Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki."

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

Sumire explained to her granddaughter of the events that happened.

"So, Ryoma-kun is staying at this hotel while we are here and the Ryoma-kun look alike is his manager, who is answering the press' questions. Ryoma-kun forgot his room key so he asked the people at the front desk to give a new one and bumped into Obaa-chan, but it takes a while to remake a key (since its ryoma's special one) so Ryoma-kun came to our room for some tea and fell asleep on my bed?" She asked, repeating everything that her grandma just explained, just to set everything straight.

The tennis coach nods her head, confirming that all the facts Sakuno just stated were true and went to the kitchen.

Ryoma fell asleep in the middle of Sakuno's little speech.

The brown haired girl stared at her crush, her hand rose to his face caressing it, as if to make sure it was really him. _I'm happy that I get to see Ryoma-kun after such a long time. _She thought, smiling to herself.

The sound of the tennis prince's even breathing lulled her to sleep.

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

When Ryoma woke up he found Sakuno asleep, her head on his shoulder. He smirked; her expression was neutral, _she looks so peaceful. _He thought, not realizing that his head was slowly inching towards hers, just their lips were about to touch, she showed signs of waking up causing Ryoma to look away and pull down his hat, hiding his blush. _What am I doing? _He asked.

_What happened? _Sakuno thought _it's so soft _She snuggled into the tennis prince's shoulder, unknowingly.

When she felt the thing she was laying on moved, everything came back to her; the staring, the smiling, the falling asleep, she snapped her head up.

As an attempt to lessen her embarrassment, she checked her watch and notice that it was way past dinner.

"R-Ryoma-kun have you had dinner yet?" She asked, face red.

"No."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She questioned.

"Bestuni."

Sakuno looked down at the floor, hiding her disappointment; Ryoma notices her action and ended up saying ok to dinner.

Sakuno's expression brightened up and ran to the kitchen to start making dinner only to notice that there were no ingredients to cook dinner with.

She panicked, _I was so excited that Ryoma was going to stay for dinner that I forgot I was staying at a hotel. _She thought, hitting herself on the head.

Ryoma just sat on the coach asking himself, _if Ryuzaki didn't wake up would I have kissed her? Why am I thinking of kissing her anyway? _He was confused even though he didn't show it.

Just then, Sakuno came in, explaining the situation to Ryoma, while her face was steaming red, he just smirked.

"Mada mada Dane, Ryuzaki." He said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Sakuno looked down, disappointed that he was leaving. _You shouldn't be so sad Sakuno! You should be grateful that you got to see him already. _She thought.

At the door Ryoma turns around.

"I'm going to leave you behind if you don't follow, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno was startled, "W-where are we going?"

"Mada mada dane, we are going to the market to get ingredients." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With that one sentence Sakuno smiled brightly and followed her crush out the door and straight to the market.

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

At the market...

"W-what would you like for dinner, Ryoma-kun?"

"..."

"O-okay h-how about c-curry?" She asked, glancing at her friend.

"Bestuni"

Secretly, Ryoma was happy _I haven't had Japanese food in a while, mom and her stupid fetish for western food _He thought.

Sakuno kept buying more and more ingredients for the dinner before she knew it she was struggling to lift the basket.

Ryoma saw her struggling and took the basket.

"A-arigato, Ryoma-kun." She thanked, her face as red as the tomatoes in the basket.

"Mada mada dane Ryuzaki. Are you done yet?" He asked, she nodded, looking anywhere but his face.

They headed to the counter to pay for their items. "You guys are such a cute couple." The cahier commented, smiling.

Sakuno blushed many different shades of red, while Ryoma gave the death glare, attempting to ignore the heat that rose to his cheeks.

**3-3-3-3-3-3 **

Ryoma was sitting on the coach watching T.V. as Sakuno cooked dinner.

The prince of tennis heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and without a second thought, ran in

There, under a mountain of pots was Sakuno.

"SAKUNO!" He yelled, running to the girl and helping her out of her dilemma, he held her in his arm.

_I feel so… secure in his hold. _Sakuno thought. "A-arigato Ryoma-kun."

"W-whatever." He stuttered _Since when did I start stuttering...is it contagious? _He asked himself, after letting go of each other and picking everything up Sakuno realized something.

_Did Ryoma-kun just call me...Sakuno? _Thinking that, Sakuno turned 3 different shades of red.

"Oi Sakuno...Are you sick?" _Sakuno? Since when have I called her that?. . .I kind of like how it sounds. _

Hearing the prince of tennis call her by her first name, again, made her even redder if that was even possible.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine sorry about that." She apologized.

"Be careful next time." He warned, walking out of the kitchen.

Sakuno finished cooking, while Ryoma set the table, watching them like this you would be convinced that these two were newlyweds, all they needed were the rings.

_It smells good. I wish mom cooked like this. _Ryoma thought. _Damn western food. _

As the two ate dinner, an awkward silence filled the air.

"H-how are you?" Sakuno asked as an attempt to start a conversation.

"Good." He answered, taking a bite his curry. _It tastes as good as it smells. She'll be a good wife._ His gold eyes widened. _Where did that come from? _He asked himself.

"Are you okay Ryoma-kun? Is the food not to your liking?" Sakuno asked, worried.

He shook his head. "It's good." He whispered.

When finished with their dinner Sakuno began picking up the dishes.

"I'll help." Ryoma said, taking the plates out of Sakuno's hand.

"Y-you don't have to, Ryoma-kun. I can do it myself." But her comment was ignored as the tennis prince turned the faucet on. She smiled and the two washed the dishes together.

_It's like we are living together. _Sakuno thought, her comment causing herself to turn red.

After the dishes were placed back into the cabinets, they went to the living room to watch some T.V.

Even with the T.V. on It was quiet, too quiet.

The brown haired girl tried to start a conversation but failed...miserably. She looked around trying to think of something to talk about only to notice that the two were alone.

"Wait Ryoma-kun have you seen my grandma?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Now that Ryoma thought about it he hasn't seen his coach in a long time. He, for one, didn't panic, but the girl next to him was like having a panic attack.

"Calm down Sakuno, she probably went for a walk. Call her." He assured.

She nodded and called her Obaa-chan, the phone rang and rang, but she never answered. They both searched the whole hotel only to come back empty handed.

"Do you want a drink Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, hoping it would cool her nerves down.

"Sure"

Sakuno walks into the Kitchen to get two glasses of water, she came back, without water, but a note.

**3-3-3-3-3-3**

Sorry about the long wait..and the spelling errors...and like the story in general.

If you enjoy it, press the GO button and give me reviews ok cause the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I liked the reviews I got last chapter so yeah…. Updating. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Guess what? I'm ON SUMMER VACATION!! (felt like spreading my joy) **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis (unfortunately) because if I did Ryoma and Sakuno would be together already. **

**--**

**Last Chapter...**

"Do you want a drink Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, hoping it would cool her nerves down.

"Sure"

Sakuno walks into the Kitchen to get two glasses of water, she came back, without water, but a note.

**New chapter...**

"What's that?" Ryoma asked, he got up and walked over to Sakuno.

Sakuno

I'm sorry but I had to rush out to a meeting I didn't want to wake you and Ryoma.

Love, Sumire R.

After reading the note Sakuno and Ryoma couldn't move.

"You mean we were running around EVERYWHERE for NOTHING!" screamed Ryoma. _Where'd that come from _thought Ryoma.

Surprised by his sudden outburst Sakuno slipped. She shut her eyes and got ready for the painful meeting with the ground, but it never came. She opened her right eye to see Ryoma holding her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"H-hai Ryoma-kun A-Arigatou."

"You're a klutz." He commented.

Once they noticed that they were still in each other's arms. Both of them quickly let go of each other.

"I-I'll go get the drinks." She said quickly, wanting to get out of the room to cool down.

"O-ok." Ryoma mentally slapped himself for stuttering. _I should get a vaccine. This stuttering thing could be dangerous. _

Sakuno went into the kitchen and got the drinks.

"Here you go Ryoma-kun."

The Tennis prince took the drink and nodded a thank you. The two sat there on the couch quietly drinking their glass of water.

Just then a knock was heard from the door and Sakuno opened it.

"Ano, is Ryoma Echizen in here? I'm his manager, Tamaki."

Sakuno smiled, recognizing the man from earlier.

"Hi my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno! It's very nice to meet you. Come in Tamaki-san."

Ryoma heard his manager and knew that if his manager is looking for him that means more work, _che. _

"Ryoma-san, you have a photo shoot in half an hour and we need to get going." Tamaki reminded.

Hearing this, the brown haired girl couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Yada" (No)

"But you have to, I already scheduled it." Argued the manager.

"Ya-Da" Replied the arrogant tennis prince.

Witnessing the situation, Sakuno sweat-dropped at Ryoma's childish behavior.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-kun you should go, it can't be that hard to take a few pictures." She said, the said person turned towards her,

"You wanna try?" He asked.

"N-No I didn't mean it that way-"

Not letting the girl finish, the cat-eyed boy took her arm and dragged her out of the hotel, Tamaki hot on their tail, and into the car. Giving a signal to the Manager, they were off to the place where the photo-shoot was being held.

When they got to the said place Tamaki and Ryoma had to drag Sakuno out of the car.

When the Photographer saw Sakuno he was one: surprised that the arrogant Tennis prince brought a girl and two: loved the way she looked, so without letting Tamaki explain about Sakuno, the Photographer named Johny snapped his fingers and two woman appeared. He, then, signaled them to get Sakuno ready.

--

About an hour later everyone was ready and waiting for Sakuno to come out.

The Tennis prince was wearing a dress shirt, a light blue tie, and black dress pants. The top three buttons of the shirt were unbutton showing his chest, the light blue tie was hanging loosely and he had a silver chain hanging around his neck.

Ryoma's patience was running low, really low _Che, Sakuno is taking so damn long it better be worth it. _

Right then, the door creaked open, leaving the tennis prince speechless, along with everyone else in the room.

--

A/n did u like it? Well, press go and review please! -starts begging while typing-

Sorry for the lateness and shortness, I'm ashamed

oh, read my other stories please 

-Nanamisakurachan


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n I am VERY happy about all the reviews I got last chapter.**

**I personally think I did pretty good for a kid on vacation **

**-standard disclaimer applied-**

**Enjoy this chappie!**

**--**

**Last Chapter... **

About an hour later everyone was ready and waiting for Sakuno to come out.

The Tennis prince was wearing a dress shirt, a light blue tie, and black dress pants. The top three buttons of the shirt were unbutton showing his chest, the light blue tie was hanging loosely and he had a silver chain hanging around his neck.

Ryoma's patience was running low, really low _Che, Sakuno is taking so damn long it better be worth it. _

Right then, the door creaked open, leaving the tennis prince speechless, along with everyone else in the room.

**New Chapter... **

Sakuno was blushing, hard, due of all the attention she was getting from everyone.

All the workers that were moving stopped and starred at the beautiful brown haired girl.

She had on a strapless dress that matched Ryoma's tie color, Light blue. It hugged all of her curves like a second skin and was so long that it touched the floor, Sakuno was wearing glass slippers, she had on little make up that consist of eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss that showed off her natural beauty, and last but not least her hair was partially let down in a half up half down coiffeur with a crystalline tiara on the top of her head. Around her neck, also, had a silver necklace and a pair of matching earrings that dangle. Over all, Ryuzaki Sakuno looked like she was a princess who jumped out of a fairytale book.

_Ok waiting was worth it, wait what the hell am I thinking...but she does look really cute...no she looks really HOT, since when did she have those curves? _Thought the Tennis prince while starring at the blushing girl.

After a while Sakuno became more uncomfortable with the staring and Johnny noticed.

"Okay Okay, I know that Sakuno-chan looks **GORGEOUS ,**but everyone has work to do so stop staring and get back to work." He screamed, by doing so, knocked everyone out of their trance and continued doing whatever they were doing before the princess (Sakuno) came out of her dressing room.

Ryoma walked up to the brown haired girl and gave her his trademark smirk and said "You look nice, wobbly-hips."

Hearing the nickname that the tennis prince use to call her made the girl scrunch her nose. _Heh, that face she makes is so cute...oh god I used the word, cute, today enough for the rest of my life. _While Ryoma was having his little battle Sakuno was also having one. _Mo, Ryoma-kun's so mean I have improved a LOT on my tennis, wait was that a comment? Did he just say I l-look n-nice? Oh my gosh it was, wasn't it? _Thinking of this made Sakuno even redder, if possible.

"A-arigato R-Ryoma-kun."

"Bestuni -insert (SEXY) smirk here-"

Their little 'Moment' was ruined when Johnny pushed the two together and examined them.

"Oh, you guys look **sooooo** cute together. This photo-shoot is going to be GREAT!" Said Johny, making the two blush.

--

**Photo-shoot...(tehehe Play 'Pose' by Justin T if you want it's a good song -Starts singing along-) **

For the first picture, Johnny ordered Sakuno to lie down on her side on a cream color couch with her elbow keeping her up. Then, he made Ryoma stand behind the couch and rest his elbows on it, while staring into the Princess' (Sakuno's) eyes. The two did as told and Johny took shots of then in every angle possible. Even from above.

**Ryoma's POV...**

Che, Sakuno looks way too hot for her own good, What if someone tries to do something to her when she is by herself? Damn, I better watch her, to think that the old hag (Sumire) would let her granddaughter stay at the hotel ALONE...Hell No! Sakuno is going to be with me 24/7. Wait what the hell! It's not like she is mine. But I wish she was...NO snap out of it Ryoma...But she does look cute. Damn.

**Sakuno's POV...**

Ahhh! this is sooo embarrassing!...Now that I have time to look, Ryoma-kun looks really cute in that suit. Kyaa! I said it. Well technically I THOUGHT it, but either way it doesn't change the fact that Ryoma-kun looks cute in that suit. He also looks so cool from down here. Oh, if Tomo-chan sees this she would be so jealous. Good thing we are in America. This is a secret that I would keep for myself. Arg! Now I feel bad...I KNOW! I'll make it up to Tomo-chan and treat her to juice just to clear my conscious. Or is doing that suspicious? Wahh.

**End of POV's...**

The second pose that Johnny made the two do is Ryoma hugging Sakuno from behind while Sakuno looks at him causing her head to turn to the right and Ryoma's head to turn left.

The way the two bodies fit together in that embrace was...perfect, Yeah perfect, just perfect.

Again, Johnny took many snaps of pictures.

**Johnny's POV...**

These two are so cute together. And their modeling skills are also rather good for armatures. The way they hug and look into each other's eyes show their strong yet innocent love for each other. Oh my, Young love so cute. Now I sound like my nephew, Momoshiro, with that 'young love' phrase. That was a nice shot right there. Maybe Momo-chan might want some of these pictures; I guess I'll send him some pictures.

**End of POV... **

The Next pose consists of Ryoma lying down on the couch while hugging Sakuno, who was lying on top of him.

**Sakuno's POV...**

Nya, this is soo Embarrassing, but Ryoma-kun feels so warm and I feel so safe with his arms around me and he smells so nice.

**Ryoma's POV...**

Wow, she's so light and fragile, she feels so nice and I have a feeling that I will never get sick of doing this. God stupid Oyaji (dad) is freaking rubbing off on me, that's not good.

**End of POV...**

Many, many, MANY pictures later Sakuno and Ryoma were wiped. The two was so tired they fell asleep on the couch without changing back into their normal cloths. Johnny saw this and found it a great opportunity to take a couple more pictures, and that is exactly what he did. Then he went onto his laptop and sent ALL the pictures to his nephew.

**Back in Japan...**

Momoshiro was at home getting ready for bed when he got an e-mail from his uncle in America.

"Hmm, I wonder what he sent me this time?" He asked himself out loud. Once he pressed the message his eyes widened and without a second thought he called his senpais from his favorite tennis team.

"Hello?...Kikumaru-senpai! Guess what?...I just got pictures of our little O'Chibi together with Sakuno-chan...Okay I'll print them out...Bye!" The rest of his calls that night were similar.

**The next day...**

"Oi, Senpais, Mamushi!" screamed Momoshiro while running towards his group of tennis players at the front of the school.

"Hoi Hoi, Momo, show me the pictures of O'chibi nya!" Cried the hyper-active Eiji as he snatched the pictures of Ryoma and Sakuno from the panting Momo.

Once Kikumaru got the pictures everyone got in closer to see them, even Tezuka, and their eyes widened just like Momo's did last night when he opened the e-mail.

The Seigaku Regulars were...Shocked. The first person to break the silence was...

"Momoshiro can you lend those pictures to me so I can copy them?" _and use them as blackmail_ Said Fuji with a smirk on his face that made the whole Tennis team shiver.

''Um, Sure." Replied Momo, unsurely.

**Back to Sakuno and Ryoma...**

The Tennis Prince woke up from his slumber when he felt someone lightly shake him. When his eyes adjusted to the light he found the whole place empty except for him and Sakuno, Still in the cloths they modeled in. The Prince noticed that the girl next to him seemed panicky so he tried his best to comfort her.

"They must have left a note or something."

"Y-yeah"

The two walked into the dressing room with hopes of finding a note and just as the prince suspected right on the table was a note.

_Sakuno and Ryoma,_

_Everyone went out to eat if we are not back when you wake up go to the Italian restaurant across the street, Johnny and I will be there. _

_-Tamaki_

After Reading the note, as if on cue both of their stomachs grumbled causing the two to blush and start walking across the street, only that Italian Restaurant on their mind.

When they got there every person in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared at Sakuno and Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun w-why are they staring?" Asked the brown eyed girl who was blushing. The Prince, also, asked himself that question he looked around and found Johnny and Tamaki staring at the two just like what the rest of the people in the restaurant were doing he.

Ryoma gave them a what-the-fuck-are-you-staring-at look, causing everyone to snap out of their reverie and continued what they were doing before the two walked into the restaurant.

Seeing that everyone stopped staring the young tennis prince led the girl next to him to his manager and photographer who were sitting at a table for four. Ryoma pulled a seat out signaling the girl to sit when she did as told he went to sit in the seat across from her.

"Ano, why are you two still in those cloths?" asked Tamaki causing the two kids to widen their eyes.

_Che, I was so hungry that I forgot that I am still in the modeling cloths. _Thought the prince

_Kya, I was so use to the cloths and I was so hungry that I came here without noticing anything _Sakuno thought.

"Oh, the prince and princess must have been in a panic when they didn't see anyone when they woke up and when they found the note they must have rushed here, am I right? Huh? Johnny asked.

"H-Hai" Stuttered the 'princess'

"Hn" Answered the prince _Damn Johnny should stop calling MY Sakuno a princess-wait she's not mine, . . . yet _He thought.

The four Finished their dinner in peace with little conversations here and there about random topics and before anyone noticed it was already late, so Tamaki took Ryoma and Sakuno back to the hotel.

When the two walked into Sakuno's hotel room, because Ryoma wouldn't let her walk there herself, they found someone sitting on the couch, staring, no, glaring at the two.

--

A/n dun dun dun lmao I hope you guys liked it, sorry I have writers block so this chapter wasn't very good but tell me if you guys thought otherwise so it will make me feel better XD

I'll try updating soon if I get enough good reviews so press the 'Go' button.

-nanamisakurachan xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n- Thank you for the reviews it made me so happy! **

**I love you guys! Ok now on with the story ******

**Oh and I don't own ANYTHING! So yeah -sniff- don't rub it in TT **

**--**

**LAST CHAPTER...**

The four Finished their dinner in peace with little conversations here and there about random topics and before anyone noticed it was already late, so Tamaki took Ryoma and Sakuno back to the hotel.

When the two walked into Sakuno's hotel room, because Ryoma wouldn't let her walk there herself, they found someone sitting on the couch, staring, no, glaring at the two.

**NEW CHAPTER...**

"Where have you two been?" Asked the person on the couch.

"Out." Ryoma answered, emotionlessly.

"G-Gomen, Obaa-chan." Sakuno apologized, bowing.

"Why didn't you two leave a note? Do you know how worried I was? I was THIS close to calling the cops." Screamed Sumire while waving her arms in the air.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"G-Gomen, Obaa-chan" aid Sakuno, her head hanging low, tears threatening to fall.

Seeing her granddaughter and her student apologizing so sincerely she let it slide. "Okay, just write a note next time, OR ELSE, okay Sakuno go to your room please."

The girl did what her grandma told her to, but not before saying a quick 'bye Ryoma-kun' to said person earning a 'Bye Sakuno' from him.

Seeing that his sensei forgave them Ryoma started walking toward the door only to be stopped by Sumire.

"Where are you going, Echizen?" The said boy turned around and answered

"My hotel room." With a where-else-would-I-be-going look.

"Oh didn't Tamaki tell you?" She asked.

"Tell. Me. What?"

"He has to go somewhere and can't stay and watch you so he asked me to watch you and I can't watch you when you are in a different suite, so you are staying here with us." Explained the tennis coach with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What about my parents?" He asked.

"They went somewhere." She answered.

"Che, fine, where's my stuff?"

Just then Sakuno came running out of her room.

"Obaa-chan, There's a luggage in my room and it doesn't belong to me and there's also another bed in my room." Sakuno said in one breath.

Hearing this Ryoma's eyes widened _no way _seeing her student's reaction made the old woman smirk harder, if it was possible.

"No." Muttered the boy.

"No what, Ryoma-kun?" asked a confused little Ryuzaki while tilting her head to the side.

"Sakuno, Ryoma will be staying in your room until he is needed to, so those luggage's you were talking about is his and so is the bed." Explained the old Tennis couch making both the students in front of her widen their eyes in shock. After the shocking news processed into their brains both of them screamed.

"WHAT!?" while blushing madly.

_Oh My God, no no no Obaa-chan! Ryoma-kun will be in the SAME room as me while sleeping...that's so embarrassing...What if I snore, or drool? _thought the braided haired girl while bringing her hands up to her face as an attempt to cover her blush.

_That dumb old hag, che..._ That was what was in Ryoma's head as he pulled his hat lower to cover is blush. Even though both the kids tried to cover their blush it was obvious to the old Ryuzaki as she stood there staring at the two of them with an entertained look on her face. After what seemed like forever to Ryoma and Sakuno, Sumire let them go and get ready for bed.

Later on that night, after the two of them took showers, brushed their teeth, and both Sakuno and Ryoma was in their own beds with the lights off sleeping quietly there was a flash from outside and the sound of the door opening. Then another flash came from outside along with the sound of the opened door shutting. The sound of the shutting door caused a braided haired girl to wake up from her deep slumber.

Seeing the flash of light scared the brown eyed girl causing her to hide under the covers while shaking uncontrollably by doing this also woke up the tennis prince.

"Sakuno! What are you doing?" asked a Ryoma, groggily, while turning toward said girl that was under her blankets. Noticing that the girl was shaking, the cat like eyed boy got off of his, soft, warm, bed and walked over towards Sakuno.

Feeling someone else on the bed Sakuno opened one of her eyes to find Ryoma laying down sideways right next to her with one hand supporting his head while staring at her.

The Tennis prince asked "What's wrong Sakuno?" again, but this time more caring.

"R-Ryoma-kun I'm scared." Answered the girl under the blankets, timidly. Sighing, the green haired boy went under the covers and laid there next to Sakuno whiling caressing her arms to make the goose bumps go away. _Don't think anything ECHIZEN. This is only because she was scared, this is NOT wrong...oh Kami-sama thank you for not having my senpais here, they will NEVER let this go if they found out I was in bed with Sakuno..Wait the sounded wrong…this is all dad's fault. _Thought the Tennis prodigy while falling back to sleep.

Having her crush lay next to her while caressing her made Ryuzaki Sakuno feel better and less scared after a little bit she, too, fell asleep.

Once again the two were pulled out from their slumber by a flash but this time it did NOT come from outside.

-xXx-

A/n I'm sorry that this chappie was so short but I really want a cliffie lol I'm such a bitch lmao but I did and I felt bad that I went on vacation and I didn't update so yeah here you go. Now please **REVIEW! **Reviews motivate me so yeah give me lots of motivation!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n- Okay here's the new chapter xD...**

**I don't own anything so stop reminding me. **

**R&R please **

**Enjoy! **

**-cCc- **

**LAST CHAPTER... **

The Tennis prince asked "What's wrong Sakuno?" again, but this time more caring.

"R-Ryoma-kun I'm scared." Answered the girl under the blankets, timidly. Sighing, the green haired boy went under the covers and laid there next to Sakuno whiling caressing her arms to make the goose bumps go away. _Don't think anything ECHIZEN. This is only because she was scared, this is NOT wrong...oh Kami-sama thank you for not having my senpais here, they will NEVER let this go if they found out I was in bed with Sakuno..Wait the sounded wrong…this is all dad's fault. _Thought the Tennis prodigy while falling back to sleep.

Having her crush lay next to her while caressing her made Ryuzaki Sakuno feel better and less scared after a little bit she, too, fell asleep.

Once again the two were pulled out from their slumber by a flash but this time it did NOT come from outside.

**NEW CHAPTER...**

"R-Ryoma-kun w-what's happening?"

"I don't-" before he can finish his sentence the door knob started turning. As the door began to open Ryoma put his arms around Sakuno and waited for the door to open all the way.

When the door opened completely another flash of light appeared blinding the two in the bed.

Once Ryoma figured out who opened the door and what the flash of light was, he screamed an 'oh shit' and pulled the covers over him and the young Ryuzaki.

Too bad for the young tennis prince because the person had enough of what they came for.

The person at the door was a man,

A man that held a camera,

A man that is in charge of the most popular gossip magazine

And this man

Got pictures of Ryoma, The Prince of Tennis, in bed with a GIRL and to make matters worse

He had his arms around her.

What Ryoma said before he pulled the covers over him and Sakuno is right. _Oh Shit!_

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" Screamed the groggy Sumire as she ran into the person. Seeing such a scary old woman the man ran away muttering a 'sorry'

"Sakuno, Ryoma are you two okay?" Hearing that question and the guy slamming the door, Ryoma and Sakuno got out from under the covers.

"W-What just happened?" Asked a confused Sakuno.

"Che, There was a photographer." Answer the Tennis Prince.

"Hmm, I heard screaming so I woke up and came running here."Explained the old Tennis coach.

"Oh" Mouthed the two teens. Just then they noticed that Ryoma's arms were still around Sakuno's so they both scooted away, blushing many, MANY shades of red.

"So, Tell me, Why you two are one the SAME bed?" Asked Sumire with a smirk on her face. _HEHEHE! If these two get married I will be able to bother Nanjirou 24/7. _

"A-Ano -fake yawn- it's late Obaa-chan. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Even though she did not buy her granddaughter's lie, the old Ryuzaki just walked back into her room to some much needed rest.

"Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno."

"..." Not getting an answer Ryoma looked to his side to see a peaceful sleeping Sakuno hugging his arm.

_Che, now I have to sleep in the same bed...Not that I'm complaining... _

-cCc-

The Next morning when the two teens woke up they found a note on their bedside table from Sumire.

Sakuno & Ryoma, 

I had to leave early for something urgent so don't look for me and you guys look cute together when you guys were sleeping.

Call me if you have any trouble.

-Ryuzaki Sumire 

"-Yawn- I guess it's just us two ne Ryoma-kun?" Said a sleepy Sakuno as she yawned and stretched.

"Hn." Answered the green haired boy as he, too, stretched and yawned.

They both got up at the same time and started for the bathroom.

"O-Oh umm, you can go first I'll just go downstairs and-" She was cut off by the tennis prince.

"Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno, You go first and I'll wait." With that said he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Sakuno came out of the shower she smelled something good so she hurriedly put on her cloths...only to notice she didn't bring any into the bathroom due to The young Echizen pushing her inside so abruptly. Blushing madly she wrapped a towel around her and prayed that Ryoma was not outside. She opened the door and found out that God hates her today because standing at the door with a tray of food in his hand was the one and only Ryoma Echizen.

"Kyaa! R-Ryoma-kun L-look away!" Screamed an embarrassed Sakuno as she tightened her grip on the towel.

"Oh, G-Gomen!" Apologized, a surprised and red Ryoma as he turned around.

Sakuno grabbed some clothes and ran back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. _Wah! That was so embarrassing. _

_Damn Sakuno looks hawt in a towel and her hair down- wait what the hell are you thinking Echizen Ryoma we are NOT perverts!...Gotta stop hanging around the old man, che _Thought the Tennis prodigy.

When the brown haired girl got out of the Bathroom she was wearing...his white polo shirt? _Ahhh not only did I forget my clothes but I got HIS clothes too, I wish the ground will swallow me right NOW! _Thought Sakuno as she looked anywhere, but Ryoma, who was staring at her with a smirk.

_She looks hot in a towel AND my clothes...Damn stupid dad I'm throwing out all his magazines when I get back. _

"Umm...I..g-got the wrong...c-clothes...s-sorry." But before Sakuno can get her clothes the tennis Prince stopped her.

"Mada Mada Dane...keep it on...I like it." He whispered the ending with a blush on his face.

"B-But its y-your shirt R-Ryoma-kun." Exclaimed the brown haired girl.

"Che, I have tons." He replied.

"O-okay." _Nyaa, I'm wearing Ryoma-kun's shirt!! _

Just then the tennis prince remembered the tray of food he left on the table outside on the dining table.

"..I made breakfast" Stated the green haired boy.

"Oh y-you didn't have to, I could have made-" She was cut off when the tennis prince turned around and started walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth..and stuff." He murmured.

-xXx-

Ryoma and Sakuno ate his deliciously cooked breakfast, or lunch. Since the brown haired teen didn't look around the day before the two decided to go for a walk around New York.

But the tennis prince had to put on a blond wig due to paparazzi.

"You look funny, Ryoma-kun." Giggled Sakuno.

When they got down and a good distance away from the hotel the undercover prince took off his blond wig.

"Do you do that a lot, Ryoma-kun?" She asked.

"Bestuni (not really) I never go out like this." He answered. _Sakuno didn't stutter! _He thought.

"G-Gomen" _And the strike is broken! _He thought again.

"Stop apologizing for everything, Sakuno."

"G-Gomen, I mean Okay."

They were currently walking down Time Square and even though it's only 1 pm it was packed, everywhere you turn there was people. Seeing that the clumsy brown haired teen will most DEFINITELY get lost Ryoma grabbed her hand. This action causing both teens to blush and too bad for the tennis player because he did not bring a cap.

When the two awkwardly made their way to a store unknown in Japan called 'American Eagle' holding hands, something caught the Tennis Prince's eyes.

"No. Way" he murmured while his eyes were as big as pizza's.

Sakuno, confuse, looked at what he was staring at and she, too, widened her eyes in horror.

-xXx-

**A/n tehehe I put this up because I wanted to leave a cliff hanger xD and I wanted you all to know that I'm alive **

I'm sorry for the...shortness but I don't write 24/7 I have a life (hard to tell)

**well I have school now so I won't update soon lol xD even later than during summer so I apologize 4 that in advanced **

**REVIEW!! (They make me happy and motivated) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n Here ya go New chappie! Thnx for the reviews! (Even though it was only 6 :() **

**If I didn't own anything from chapter 1-6 I am not going to own it now so yea**

**xD Enjoy!! **

**R&R**

**-cCc- **

LAST CHAPTER...

When the two awkwardly made their way to a store unknown in Japan called 'American Eagle' holding hands something caught the Tennis Prince's eyes.

"No. Way" he murmured while his eyes were as big as pizza's.

Sakuno, confused, looked at what he was staring at and she, too, widened her eyes in horror.

NEW CHAPTER...

Right next to them was a person. Not just any person, but a person holding a magazine, a sports magazine to be precise.

-xXx-

And on the front of this particular magazine was....**Barney**?! Seeing the big purple dinosaur in tennis clothes made the two shiver in fear. As the person lifted the magazine and gave them a better view, Ryoma and Sakuno took off running screaming for their life.

...

..

..

Just Kidding!

-xXx-

And on the front of this particular magazine were....Ryoma and Sakuno?!

Ryoma snapped out of his reverie when someone bumped into him. Without a second thought he snatched the magazine away from the person and flipped to the page where the article was, ignoring all protest coming from the man he stole the magazine from.

While Ryoma was flipping pages Sakuno somehow got the New Yorker to walk away…Magazine-less.

The Article went a little something like this...

Ryoma Echizen, Youngest player to ever enter the U.S. Open, has been dating someone in secret!?!? 

One of our photographers caught pictures of them on a date. After their date he caught them going into a hotel room together. 

What would two teenagers be doing inside a hotel together? This secret girlfriend of his has long brown hair and matching brown eyes. (Picture of the two to the right.) 

The article just went on and on, the whole thing full of lies and rumors.

Right when they finished reading the article, as if timed...

"Hey EVERYONE its RYOMA ECHIZEN and his GIRLFRIEND!" Screamed a teenager around seventeen as he pointed at the two said teens.

Hearing this everyone turned their heads toward Ryoma and Sakuno's direction and started to murmur and ask questions.

"Did they really do IT?" "Gosh isn't she too young to be such a slut?" or "Where are their parents?"

As the people jabbered, Ryoma clenched and unclenched his hands. The brown haired girl shut her eyes and tried to not pay attention to the hurtful comments that were directed toward her. She unconsciously grabbed onto Ryoma's shirt. Feeling her grip on him made the tennis prince even angrier at the people. _That's IT! _He thought.

"All of you _Shut up _Whether we are dating or not does not concern you low lives. So what if she's my girlfriend? How does that make her a slut? She just happens to be one of the best person in the world!" He screamed, grabbing Sakuno by the hand and walking away, leaving the people on the street speechless and flabbergasted.

When they were about a block or two away from the scene that they caused, Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand. He turned around to apologize to Sakuno only to see her beat red, she looked like she was about to faint.

"Oi, Sakuno, are you okay?" Asked the concerned Tennis Prince. All she could do was nod. The two continued to walk in silence.

"R-Ryoma-kun... I'm sorry" She said softly.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I-If it wasn't for me, then you would have never been in such a horrible rumor... It's all my fault. Now your image is ruined!" She screamed, causing her tears to fall.

"Baka! It was NOT your fault; those stupid people are the ones who should apologize and who cares about my image." He told her. Seeing that she continued to cry Ryoma did the first thing that came to his mind: He hugged her and kissed her forehead softly while wiping her tear stained face with his thumb.

_This is very out of character… but since it's for her, I'll let it slide. _He thought.

The tennis prince's actions made her blush a red darker than before, if it was impossible she just made it possible.

The two stood there, in that position, for what felt like hours, but only was a couple of minutes.

The ringing of Ryoma's phone made them separate.

"What?" He muttered, angry about the intrusion.

"Ryoma! I've been trying to contact you ALL day!" Cried his manager.

"Aren't you busy or something?" Asked Ryoma, clearly annoyed.

"So, I still need to check up on you every day. Now, putting that aside, have you seen the paper? You are the topic of discussion, everywhere I turn I hear you name." Tamaki cried.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Okay, are you well?" Asked Tamaki.

"Get to the point Tamaki." Ordered the tennis prince.

"Um, you have practice today." He Said, this time calm.

"I don't want to go." Ryoma answered, and hung up on his manager.

"What happened, Ryoma-kun?" Asked Sakuno, curiously.

"Tennis Practice." He muttered. Understanding perfectly, Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Oh, let's go." Sakuno said, attempting to encourage him.

"But, then you'll be bored." He said. _Since when have I become this...soft... Tennis comes first, it always has and always will, but that resolve is somewhat falling...what's happening? _He asked himself.

"C'mon, Ryoma-kun, I want to see you play, I haven't in a long time." She said, softly. Her actions made the tennis prince accept the offer.

He texted his manager, telling him that he changed his mind.

On their way to the tennis courts many people stopped them.

"Hey aren't you two the ones on the magazine today?"

"Oh My Gosh! Ryoma-kun! Why would you date such a bitch! You have ME!"

"DITCH THAT BITCH AND MARRY ME, RYOMA-SAMA!"

And the list of questions never stopped. Somehow, the two managed to get to the tennis courts, in one piece. Seeing that the trainer wasn't there yet, Ryoma grabbed a couple of tennis balls and two tennis rackets. He tossed one to Sakuno and signaled her to play him.

She accepted, but warned him.

"I've gotten better, Ryoma-kun."

"Mama Mama Dane, Sakuno." He replied, smirking. Over the time that Ryoma was gone, Sakuno practiced her tennis skills and improved a tremendously.

Ryoma gave an underhand serve and Sakuno returned it. Her form: nearly perfect, her knees: not wobbly, and her hair: still long, but who said it was a bad thing?

15-love

"You've been practicing" He stated.

"Of course." She replied with a grin.

"Hn." Ryoma served, underhand again. This made Sakuno mad and she hit the ball back with great accuracy, right on the line. The face the tennis prince made, made Sakuno smirk.

30-love

"Play me seriously, Ryoma-kun." Her statement cause Ryoma to snap back to realty, seeing her smirk he thought. _Wow, she sure can pull off a smirk._

Ryoma served again, but this time it was a twist serve, seeing the twist serve Sakuno smiled, happy that he is finally getting serious.

She returned the serve.

He returned her hit with a buggy-whip shot.

Sakuno used Ryoma's split step and reached the ball.

Seeing her use his move, Ryoma's eyes widened. _Since when did she improve so much? _He thought.

Even though she managed to return the ball, it wasn't strong and Ryoma returned it with ease.

30-15

The match went on and time and time again she never stopped to amaze him.

During the match Sakuno used many techniques of many of their senpais, but in the end Ryoma still won.

"When did you learn all those Sakuno?" Asked Ryoma as he took a drink of water.

"All the senpais helped me and trained me in your place," She replied, out of breath.

The way she put that sentence made something inside Ryoma stir...was it... jealousy? Before Ryoma could say anything the door to the tennis courts opened and standing there was THE last person the two would have thought would be there.

Standing there was....

-x-X-x-

A/n I apologize!!!!!! For the long wait. I'm pretty sure you guys gave up on me tehehe.

Review and stuff lol

Oh if anyone is interested in spell checking my chapters please message me because I've had many complaints about my grammar errors.

we'll see you next time!

-nanamisakurachan


End file.
